ItsFunneh vs Cartoon: Grid Runners
by NatsumiTheLabuanBall
Summary: My next crossover in my "revived" account. Funneh and The Krew verses with the cartoon characters with problems. In the PJ Masks, their powers did not work. In Pokemon, the pokemons are exiled. In Disney and PPG, they have trouble doing those with their leaders fighting. Contains Gregonnor, Pokeshipping and Mouseshipping.(Summary Changed)
1. I AM BACK!!!

**Hey guys, I have finally returned to . This time I doings the new Crossover with many shows I watched. Anyways, here are the chosen cartoon characters:**

\- PJ Masks:

 _\- Connor/Catboy_ _\- Greg/Gekko_ _\- Amaya/Owlette_ _\- Gabril/TigaShere(OC)_ \- Pokemon:

 _\- Ash Ketchum_ _\- Gary Oak_ _\- Dawn_ _\- Misty Waterflower?_ \- Disney:

 _\- Mickey Mouse_ _\- Minnie Mouse_ _\- Donald Duck_ _\- Daisy Duck_ \- Powerpuff Girls(2016):

 _\- Blisstina Utonium_ _\- Blossom Utonium_ _\- Bubbles Utonium_ _\- Buttercup Utonium_ **Anyways, the protagonist in this story will be The Krew. I will do the first chapter with the PJ Masks. BYE!!!**


	2. PJ Iron Course Forgot to add NNinja

**The characters** **of the PJ Masks does not belong to me but Gabril does. The Krew does not belong to me either. Anyways here's the summary:** _The Krew teleported The PJ Masks to the Grid Runners server. Once the PJ Masks spawned into the server, their powers have disappeared. So now the PJ Masks have to beat Draco and the Krew Girls to get their powers back_.

 **Anyways,enjoy.**

Funneh :Welcome to Minecraft Grid Runners.

Connor :Woah were are we?*tries to use super speed*Really?AND WHERE ARE OUR POWERS YOU PIECE OF *??!!

Funneh :Wow offended. And its because powers are not supported in this game.*hands in jog outfits colored red, yellow, green and blue* Now, Pick a Colour, Any Golour.

 **A/N :I only know red, yellow and blue, so I pretended there is green.**

Greg :Thanks!*wears green*

Amaya :Yes!*wears red*

Connor :Fair enough.*wears blue* *glares at Draco*

Draco *laughs evilly*

Gabril *rolls his eyes* *wears yellow*

Funneh :Me, Gold, Rainbow and Lunar will be one team. We have a game for you.

Connor *suprised* What game?

Funneh :One team should beat up Draco and you should beat us to get your powers back.

Connor :Oh no!*with scared face* With our superpowers, we will be disqualified.

Funneh :Yep, and there will be 3 teams, one is a solo team.*points at Draco* His name is Draco.

Connor :Oh.

The race begins now. Connor, Greg, Amaya and Gabril are at one team, while Funneh, Gold, Rainbow and Lunar are at another team.*

System :3,...2,...1,...GO!

And they're OFF.

 **A/N :I forgot to tell you the age, and the course they're playing. So the PJ Masks are around 12 and 11 and the course for this chapter is Iron.**

System :Dig Down!

Me : _The PJ Masks are digging down. Connor is desperate to win but the Krew Girls almost made it. Draco is still having trouble since he is the only one who is still digging._

Greg :Connor, you're not playing fair!*with angry face*

Connor :C'mon guys! If we want to get our powers back, we must do it quick.*runs quickly*

Me : _The Krew Girls pressed the button first. This was followed by Greg who stopped Connor from running. Draco finally made it down and was still struggling for the button._

Connor :UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!*triggered* WHY WON'T THEY ALLOW POWERS IN THIS SERVER?!!!!!!!

Gabril :And you're not playing fair! Greg is going to cry if we lose.

Connor *sees Greg* *became sad* Fine, play without me.*sits down near the door of the next level*

System :Shoot 'em up!

Greg :Cool!*excited* Bows and arrows like archery.

Me : _And the Masks, except Connor of course, starts shooting the minecarts! Draco just started shooting, and the girls are...*gasps* almost FINISHED?!_

Greg :We'll never make it!*worried*

Gabril :Oh no, Greg! *sees Greg who is about to cry*

Greg :Connor, please!*almost gonna cry* Help us.

Me : _And this is tough. Connor is confused if he wanted to help, or if he wanted to cheat._

Connor :Ummmm,...uhhhh,...

Amaya :Hurry up, Connor! Greg will throw a fit.*still shooting the carts*

Connor :Uhhh,...*taking deep breaths* "Okay I wanted to get the powers back, but I might cheated again.What shall I do, and I must do it right." Uh,.. Okay! I'll help.*stands up and grabs the bow and arrow* PJ Masks,...

Greg *looks at Connor and smiles*

PJ Masks :GO!

Amaya :Finally.

Me : _And the Masks are getting CRAZY! And once, Draco is almost finished. The Krew Girls are already finished and waiting for the fence gates to be open. The Masks and Draco are finished as well. Suprisingly, both fence gates of the Masks and the Girls have opened._

Funneh *confused* It must have ben the glitch or something.*runs to the next level with her teamates*

PJ Masks *happy* YEAH!*runs to the next level*

System :Copy the painting!

 **A/N :Check out the course rounds for any courses in the Minecraft Grid Runners game, or check out ItsFunneh's video for their Iron course rounds. I pretended the same course happened at this one and the painting is the same as theirs.**

Greg :Connor*looks at Connor* Thank you for helping with that challenge back then.*smiles*

Connor *smiles* You're welcome, Greg! I'm sorry about the first round that I cheated.*with guilty face* Guess I was too willing to get my power back.*kisses Greg on lips*

Greg *blushes deeply* *kisses back with pleasure*

Connor *breaks the kiss* *looks at the others with guilty face* I'm very sorry everyone about, the digging course.

Amaya *shows pity face* It's okay Connor.

Gabril *shows friendly face* We forgive you.

 **A/N :Yes, Gabril is also friendly.**

Connor :But now*shows confident face* I have a plan. Its time to be,...*hands in*

Greg, Amaya and Gabril *hands in*

PJ Masks :HEROES!!

Draco :I've made it here!

Connor :Alright, each of us have to use each colors. I do Dark blue, Gabe will do Brown, Amaya will do Yellow and Greg will do Light blue.

Me : _And they did. But what's this? Draco is cheating by throwing splats at Funneh. But he misses the PJ Masks who is already FINISHED!_

Connor *angry while looking at Draco* So YUO'RE the one who made me cheat!

Draco :Uh oh,...

Greg :Let's Go To The FINISH LINE!

Me : _The PJ Masks runs to the finish line. But Draco Cheated again! He tried to put a sticky splat at Greg, But LOOK!_

Connor *gasps* NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!*throws Greg to the Finish Line* Eww, YUCK!*stuck in sticky splat*

Greg*screams while being glided and finally made it to the finish line*

Gold :WE FiNISHED THE PAINTING! but let's go tho the finish line before Drac-

System :PJ Masks Win!

Greg :I made it?*gasps* I MADE IT!*screams hapilly*

Draco :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*triggered*LoLOLoLOLOLOLOLO!!!!!!!!!

Greg *looks at Connor and gasps* Connor*happy face* you did that,... for me?

Connor :Yeah, Greg!*smiles legitly* I do.

Greg :Connor,...

Connor :Hm?*confused*

Greg :Hnn,...!*kisses Connor on lips*

Connor :????*kisses back deeply* *moans softly*

Greg and Connor *breaks the kiss*

Funneh :This. Is. Romantic!*fangirling* Anyways, Congrats for not only beating us, but to find out the cheater is Draco and you get your powers back.

Connor :Wait a sec,..*opens Draco mask off Draco* *gasps* Night Ninja!!!

Night Ninja :Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!*triggered*

Me : _And the animals of powers have returned to the Masks. The Masks begin to transform. Connor becomes,..._

Connor :Catboy!

Me : _Amaya becomes,..._

Amaya :Owlette!

Me : _Greg becomes,..._

Greg :Gekko!

Me : _And Gabril becomes,..._

Gabril :Tigashere!

PJ Masks :The PJ Masks!

Funneh :Woah! *gasps* THEN WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REAL DRACO????!!!!

Draco *mad* I was trapped in his splat.

Night Ninja :I'll get you NEXT TIME, PJ MASKS!!!!*runs to escape but falls into a trap* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Catboy :PJ Masks, all shout horay!

PJ Masks :Cause in the night, we save the day!

 **Finally, I finished this rubbish. Next chapter will be with Pokèmon Characters. Hope you enjoyed this. ByE!**


End file.
